


Adopted

by tokyoangel1000



Series: Baby Boy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Sherlock, John adopts Sherlock, John is Sherlock's father, Kid Sherlock, baby sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoangel1000/pseuds/tokyoangel1000
Summary: John meets his new son Sherlock for the first time.





	

"Dr. Watson, welcome back. I understood you're here to finally pick up your little one? Got all the papers in order at last?"

  
John smiled at the friendly social worker and shook her hand. "John, please. Yes, it took a while but I finally got the papers signed just yesterday. I understood you had found a little boy for me?"

  
They began to walk together down the hall, the social worker showing John the way. "My team and I hope that you two will go well together. I just want you to know that he's a bit... special. Had a hard life the poor thing. Four different couples have adopted him only to find a legal loophole to get out of it when they didn't want him anymore. He originally came here because his parents were abusive to him and his brother."

  
"Jesus." John immediately felt sorry for the little boy he had yet to meet. "So why do they keep returning him? You didn't mention anything about behavioral problems or mental illnesses."

  
The social worker shook her head as they approached the door to the medical ward. "Nothing of that sort. He's just a lot more intelligent than people seem to be able to handle, and because of his past abuse, he has developed trust issues. The people who took him in before didn't want to give him the time he deserved to heal and move on. Nobody gave him a chance to show them what a lovely child he is. I hope you will be different Dr. Watson."

  
She pushed the door open and John followed her inside. The took a right turn into a small room with toys and child-sized furniture. On one of the small stools sat an equally small boy, his back turned to John and the social worker. He turned around to look at them as they entered, revealing a head full of wild curls, pudgy white cheeks, and pale blue eyes. He was adorable and John was immediately smitten.

  
The social worker must have seen this, as she smiled at him and left John and the boy alone in the room together with a quick call that she'd be back with the paperwork in a moment. John smiled back at her and then approached the small boy, kneeling down by the little table. "Hello there." He stuck out his hand even though he knew the toddler probably didn't have a concept of handshaking. His smile only widened when the toddler used one of the markers lying on the table to draw a line on his open palm. John chuckled. " I guess that'll do as a greeting, right buddy?" The little boy offered John a shy smile.

  
John plonked himself down more firmly on the ground next to the boy and took a look at the many papers and markers scattered on the table. His eyes widened when instead of scribbles and mixed lines, his eyes met clumsily written numbers. "Oh wow. Did you draw these buddy?" He lifted one of the papers and looked at the babe, who then once again surprised him by firmly pointing at a board on the wall displaying the numbers one to ten. "Numbs!" He exclaimed with finality, displaying such a serious expression that John couldn't help but chuckle. The face of the toddler immediately turned confused and his eyes began to flicker from John to the board and then back again as if wondering what to do with the reaction he had received. John just smiled and put one warm hand on the little boy's back, while the toddler looked at him with wide eyes.  
"You're absolutely right you bright thing. Those are numbers. You're one clever fella, aren't you?"

  
  
"That he is Dr. Watson. And I dare say I observe a mutual affection between the two of you already."

  
John turned to face the social worker who had just returned to the room, answering her wide smile with one of his own. "I don't know about him, but I for sure have already developed a soft spot for this handsome young man." He demonstrated his words by giving the toddler's curls a light ruffle.

  
The social worker fought hard to hold back a giggle as the tiny boy pouted at John, who couldn't hold back a chuckle. At the sound of John's laughter, the boy offered a little giggle in return. Once they had composed themselves, the social worker offered John a paper and a pen.

  
"As far as I can see, you two will have no problems becoming a family. Believe me, few people have ever been able to touch him, let alone make him crack a smile or laugh. I am more than happy with what I have seen here today and all I need from you now is a signature. Once I have that, you can take your dear boy home."

  
  
Soon enough, the paper had been signed and the few things the boy owned packed. The social worker had told John the boy's name was Sherlock, and John had only grinned. A unique name for a unique little boy. With Sherlock's bag in hand, he kneeled down in front of Sherlock and held out his free arm. "What do you say, Sherlock? Would you like to come home with me?"

  
He was unsure whether Sherlock had really understood him or not, but the boy did toddle into his open arms with a look of curiosity on his face. He gave a tiny shriek of glee as John lifted him to lean against his shoulder and John smiled wider than he thought he ever could. For in that moment he knew that this what all he ever wanted in life from now on. He wanted to make Sherlock smile and laugh, hold him in his arms and show him all the lovely things this world had to offer. He knew he would do everything for Sherlock.

Sherlock, his son.


End file.
